


Partners in Crime

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't do Halloween costumes. Clint can't resist The Hunger Games phenomena. Tony's costume is, as always, wildly inappropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiya_Darko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/gifts).



> Yayyy a short little Halloween fun time!

“Your Halloween costume is gender swap Katniss Everdeen,” Bruce said flatly as he looked at Clint’s mockingbird pin and knee high boots.

“And I’ll be the best archer of the whole group of them, thank you.” He eyeballed Bruce and took in his outfit. “What exactly are you? I don’t see a costume.”

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m going as my best friend’s handler.” He pulled at his worn out t-shirt and stuck out the toe of his scuffed shoe. “Vomit safe and spill proof.”

“You sound like a commercial. Besides, I already have a handler,” he said as adjusted the quiver of arrows on his back.

“Really? I’ll be sure to hand you off to the first Peeta I see.” Bruce raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink.

“Does this make you my bowman?” He smirked at Bruce and fondled the curve of his bow.

Bruce groaned. “Jesus Christ, wow, are we really friends? Maybe I should head back to India.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Clint smiled brightly. “I think you’re going to need my protection from that sexy Hulk I see over there.” He nodded his head to the man covered in green paint and wearing purple daisy dukes.

Bruce’s face blanched and he took a step farther away from Clint and closer to the exit. “If you’re my friend, you’ll lie to me and tell me that isn’t Tony.”

“It isn’t Tony!” Clint responded cheerfully. “It’s just someone who looks to be about the same height and who is headed this way.”

“Murder. I’m going to murder him.” A vein pulsed near Bruce’s left eyebrow as he spoke.

Clint took the quiver of arrows off his back and handed it to Bruce along with the bow. “Probably for the best you didn’t wear a costume. No one will remember you.”

“There’s bail money under my bed.”

Clint smiled.


End file.
